1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, in particular, to a method and system for reinforcing wireless network links within a wireless network group.
2. Related Art
Along with the rapid development of wireless transmission technology, the mass of the transmission wires and cables for connecting a computer with peripheral devices in the past are gradually replaced by wireless transceiver module built in the computer and the peripheral devices. These wireless transceiver modules transmit data between the computer and the peripheral devices according to specific wireless transmission protocols, without any substantial connections.
Likewise, two electronic devices or computers having built-in wireless transceiver modules transmit data there-between through wireless transmission, in which the common wireless transmission modes include WiFi, Bluetooth, infrared rays, and so on. Furthermore, through the above wireless transmission modes, Ad-hoc wireless local area network (WLAN) is established by two or more computers.
However, a disadvantage of the Ad-hoc WLAN lies in that a wireless transmission distance is not stable enough. For example, the standard IEEE 802.11 has a maximum transmission distance of about 400 meters in theory. However, if the two electronic devices are separated by a concrete wall or other barriers, the transmission distance is greatly reduced to 50 meters or even less than 50 meters.
For example, if there is merely one wireless transmission route between a first network node and a second network node, once the wireless transmission route is interrupted, the first network node cannot communicate with the second network node any more due to lack of another alternative wireless transmission route. Therefore, if there is merely one wireless transmission route between the first network node and the second network node, they suffer from an extremely high disconnection risk.
Therefore, the conventional Ad-hoc network has the problem of a high communication disconnection risk.